mfffandomcom-20200214-history
Arrowette
Arrowette (born Suzanne King-Jones) is the leader and one of five founding members of Titans Australia. History Pre-Titans Australia Cissie was born to Bonnie Jones and an unkown father. Cissie's mother was an Olympic-level archer and insisted that her daughter reach the same level. Bonnie had developed a psychological disorder and forced Cissie to train. Apparently from seeing Green Arrow and Speedy in action, she developed trick arrows and the 'Miss Arrowette' identity to use as a hero. Bonnie brought Cissie to stop the Spazz. Impulse and Max Mercury defeated Spazz and had Bonnie reported for child endangerment. However, Cissie continued to train while overseen by Dr. Marcy Money, who remarked that she really was a good archer, better than her mother. For years, an unkown hero had been monitoring Cissie and this hero trained her in martial arts. To this day Cissie refuses to reveal who her mentor was. Her mentor sent her to Jump City to contact the Teen Titans, where she helped them take down Plasmus using an Electro Magnetic Blast Arrow. Robin gave her a communicator and deemed her an honarary Titan. She stayed in Titans Tower for two weeks, monitoring their strategies and training with them. Robin sent her to Titans East to meet Speedy, with whom she had a short romantic interest. Echo Team Cissie played a part in the final battle with the Brotherhood, and after she was sent to Australia as a peace keeper. She was sorted into Echo Team and sent to operate in Sydney. After the threat was eliminated she convinced her team to stay behind with her and together they formed Titans Australia. Powers and Abilities Though Arrowette technically possesses no true superhuman powers, her courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a highly formidable adversaries even for those with superhuman abilities. Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen under her mentor, Arrowette has exercised physical form to the pinnacle of human perfection, surpassing even the finest of athletes in combat proficiency and power, to the extent of being a strong competitor for Robin and Speedy. *'Intimidation': It is known that Arrowette has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know her best can be intimidated by her. *'Master Acrobat': Excellent in gymnastics and acrobatics. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Through intense training, Arrowette represents the pinnacle of human physical ability. Her physical characteristics are greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. Her strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability, senses and coordination are at peak human perfection as possible for one of her age, to improve even further with continued physical and mental growth. Arrowette engages in intense regular rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep herself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers are much higher than her own. She has spent her entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. *''Peak Human Strength: She is arguably one of the "strongest" Non-metahumans on Earth. She has been seen punching out opponents that are larger than her and that are nearly invulnerable like Cinderblock. *Peak Human Reflexes: Arrowette's reflexes are amazing. She can leap large distances and she can dodge point blank projectile fire and has done so many times. *Peak Human Speed: Arrowette is shown to be able to run at above average speed. *Peak Human Endurance: Arrowette's endurance is great enough to match Robin. Arrowette can go a long period of time without stopping and fixes herself on her work. *Peak Human Agility: Her agility is greater than that of an acrobat. She is shown to be able to scale the city buildings in an acrobatic manner. *Peak Human Durability: Arrowette has been shown to be able to handle the worst hits and impacts without giving out. *'Martial Arts Master': Arrowette is one of the finest human combatants on Earth, her skills honed to such a level even superhumans and armed adversaries can be overpowered by them. She has mastered several different martial arts styles from across the world, learned from her mysterious, unkown mentor. *Master of Stealth: Arrowette is a master at stealth, capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. *Expert Marksman: Arrowette almost never misses a target with her arrows. *Master Detective: Arrowette is an expert detective, able to solve cases before anyone else. *Master Tactician and Strategist: Arrowette comes up with excellent strategic plans to expose and defeat criminals. *Escapologist: Arrowette is shown to be able to escape even the most elaborate of traps. *Tracking: Arrowette is shown to be able to pick up a criminal's trail even long after the crime. *Skilled Mechanic: ''Arrowette helped build the Titans Australia Tower and its' hardrive systems. She also builds her own energy arrows and makes repairs to her bow. Paraphernalia Weapons *Long Bow *Energy Arrows *Trick Arrows Equipment *Grappling Arrows *Titans Communicator Relationships Vox When Arrowette and Vox first met, Vox found her very attractive. But due to his emotional restraints, he was unable to pursue his feelings. Arrowette took an immeadiate liking to Vox, but on top of running Titans Australia and daily training, Arrowette found it difficult to find time for a relationship. There are times where it is quite obvious that Vox and Arrowette have feelings for each other. Most of these times are when they are by themselves and confining in each other. After Vox is killed, Arrowette is most distraught, and immediately pursues revenge. When Vox is resurected as Light Vox, he feels he can loosen the emotional restraints due to his powers now being balanced. But as he plans to reveal his feelings to Arrowette, he is inturrupted by the Earth Invasion of the Dagan. As Titans Australia tries to fight off the Dagan, all hope seems lost and Vox pulls Arrowette away from the battle and kisses her. The Teen Titans land in the T-Ship and they escape the battle. In the midst of the war, their relationship is not disscussed after the kiss, and when Vox confronts Arrowette she replies, "We're in the middle of a war Vox, and we are soldiers. We don't have time for this, time for us." After the war is ended and the two stand alone on the T.A.T. balcony, Arrowette pulls Vox into a kiss and they embrace. Trivia *Arrowette is a real DC Character and is a member of Young Justice *Arrowette has fought and defeated Speedy during her training